Averno
by thgfire98
Summary: Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y aun así no logro llegar a tiempo, la vio ahí tendida consumiéndose por la agonía, fue entonces cuando sintió como se destruía por dentro. Cayo rendido cerca del cuerpo de la pelinegra, susurrándole, aferrándose a la idea de que ella todavía podía permanecer a su lado.


Ignoro por completo los vítores que se extendían a su alrededor, concentrándose en esos ojos azules que ahora mostraban arrogancia y frialdad. Mil momentos pasaron por su mente pero solo tal vez solo recordaba como era su vida antes de la cosecha, la manera en la que cada momento podía sentí su presencia sin necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, la forma en la que se miraban y la sensación de sus cuerpos juntos; una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro pasando latente por todos, menos por cierto rubio que sabía cuál era el pensamiento de la pelinegra.

Aun así no pudieron alejarse de lo que sucedía en esos momentos, y ahí estaban los dos profesionales nacidos para matar, que ahora se preparaban para morir…

(…)

Pudo darse el gusto de contemplar todo el tren, esa sería su estadía durante menos de un día y era totalmente esplendido, a su lado se encontraba el rubio que al igual que ella estaba totalmente asombrado; escucharon los grititos de Delia murmurando que tomarán asiento rápidamente mientras ella iba a buscar a sus mentores; tomo asiento sin dudarlo y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar tuvo que responder la pregunta de su acompañante con un simple "no lo sé".

Mantuvieron una conversación amena y lúgubre, habían roto la regla más importante de su distrito y aunque nadie nunca supo de lo suyo aun así ahí estaban los dos, pagando las consecuencias de sus actos

(…)

Estaba furiosa, no sabía cómo los muertos del hambre del distrito 12 habían recibido más vítores y halagos que ellos, prácticamente los habían dejado en el segundo lugar; todavía recordaba la hipocresía de la chica del 12, pero no pasaba por alto la mirada de su compañero, sabía que no era más que amor lo que el sentía por ella, pero se veía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, ni siquiera el más mínimo afecto.

(…)

Dudo si tocar o no la puerta, pero sus impulsos le impidieron no hacerlo y dar vuelta, rápidamente la abrieron.

-¿Tanto me extrañas, Clover? – murmuró el individuo esbozando su típica sonrisa arrogante a lo que ella se limitó a voltear los ojos y pasar rápidamente cerciorándose de que estuviera bien cerrada, al darse cuenta de que todo estaba en orden, pudo dar paso a acurrucarse al lado del rubio.

(…)

La noche se empezó a transformar en la forma más segura para verse; ambos sabiendo, que tenían que aprovechar cada momento como si fuera el último. Todos los días eran igual de monótonos; de día eran los fríos y calculadores profesionales del distrito 2 y de noche los verdaderos amantes, que convertían las noches frígidas a lujuriosas. Cato y Clove no eran el tipo de personas que buscaban lo dulce o lo delicado; buscaban el dolor y la brusquedad, y mientras otros buscaban el sosiego, ellos buscaban la sevicia.

(…)

Vio como la rubia caía estúpidamente dando ventaja al débil tributo, aunque antes de que la pudieran atacar, un castaño ojimiel pudo matar al oponente de esta; sin duda veía a Glimmer como inservible, no sabía ni como sostener el arco y no era más que escoria. No dudaba que sería la primera profesional en morir…

Por otro lado la rubia hacia todo lo posible para que el ojiazul la mirara; pero él no lo hacía, y cada vez que trataba, solo ganaba una mirada furiosa de parte de cierta pelinegra. Tal vez eso era lo que más cólera le provocaba a la pelinegra, que ella tratara de llamar la atención de Cato, que se hiciera ver como débil e ilusa; al principio pensó que esa era su táctica, igual que la de una antigua vencedora, Johana Mason, de pequeña tuvo la suerte de presenciar los juegos de la chica del distrito 7, lo que en cierta manera la llevo a dejar de cuestionar la manera en como los demás la veían.

Obviamente que erradico ese pensamiento, la rubia en cierta forma era el alevín del grupo y viéndolo desde su punto de vista lo seria siempre, porque no tenía propósitos, porque posiblemente nunca se propuso una meta.

(…)

Observo como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelinegra, y ella reía ante eso; Marvel era solerte y sensato, por lo que sabía que lo mejor era no meterse con el rubio, mucho menos con la pelinegra; ágilmente trato de alejarse de la cornucopia donde se encontraban sus dos aliados, pero se detuvo al notar la lubricidad con la que se besaban, supo que lo mejor en esos momentos seria salir de ese lugar y dejar a la pareja a solas, así que se encargó de que nadie se acercara a la cornucopia por el resto de la noche, por lo menos hasta que ellos decidieran salir de esta.

(…)

El sol fue lo único que logro levantarla, al salir se dio cuenta que todos ya habían empezado a organizar los suministros de la cornucopia, dirigió una mirada severa al ojiazul con el que había pasado la noche, a lo que él solo respondió con una típica sonrisa suya…

Empezaron a colocar todo en orden para poder descansar después de haber terminado de contabilizar lo que se encontraba en la cornucopia, fue cuando divisaron a cierto rubio de estatura media, Peeta Mellark.

Ya estaba harta del bullicio que causaban sus otros aliados, así que por fin decidió hablar, sabía bien lo que haría con el nuevo visitante, sería la carnada para la muerta de hambre del 12.

-Que se quede- intervino con voz autoritaria lo que todos los presentes voltearon a verla- haremos que nos guie con la del doce y después lo matamos.

-Se queda – afirmo el rubio ojiazul sonriéndole con deleite, concordando con la idea de Clove.

Si los demás profesionales querían protestar, sabían que terreno pisaban…

(…)

Algunos años antes, Clove tuvo que presenciar la muerte de su hermana de cómo fue asesinada en frente de ella, y como un año después su madre se suicidó al no soportar la pérdida de su hermana menor, pero durante todo ese año se entrenó duro y parejo para así algún día dejar de sentir, convertir su corazón en hielo y así dejar de ser lastimada. Entreno para pensar igual que su enemigo, para ir un paso antes que los demás, para llegar a tener todo lo que quisiera y ver si el dinero podía reemplazar al dolor y el amor. Pero no era la única que pensaba igual, la primera vez que conoció a Cato pudo percibir que pensaban similar, lo que la mayoría de veces los llevaba a discutir, pero sin embargo cada día que se veían, cada día se daban cuenta que no soportaban no tener al otro a su lado, y aunque eso era una tonta realidad, era la estolidez más grande y maravillosa que pudieron cometer.

(…)

El viento empezó a correr y el frio aumentaba poco a poco, habían acordado dormir en parejas, aunque para eso tuvieron que soportar una tormenta de discusiones, pero al final la decisión fue impuesta por Cato; dormirían como parejas de distrito y el del 12 con la chica del 4…

-¿No puedes dormir? – pregunto el ojiazul logrando la atención de la pelinegra que se volteo pegándose más al cuerpo de él.

-¿Tu qué crees? – respondió ella con otra pregunta, se acercó a los labios del rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos, no le importo las cámaras en esos momentos posiblemente el capitolio estaría divisando que lograba la ilusa Katniss Everdeen.

(…)

Acordaron en que sería mejor acampar debajo del árbol para así no perder de vista a la muerta de hambre del 12, esa noche era el turno de Gimmer para cuidar, tenía que estar alerta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero solo podía concentrarse en Cato, que no hacía más que proteger a la morena, sus pensamientos se fueron a todas las veces que ella demostraba deferencia al rubio y el solo cuidaba de Clove, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio y la pelinegra que en estos momentos se encontraban acurrucados, quería deshacerse de ella, pero tenía en cuenta que no saldría de esta; no solo por Cato, sino porque Clove era más hábil que ella y eso siempre lo tuvo presente. Cometió la estolidez de quedarse dormida dejando la guardia baja y la oportunidad libre de que la chica en Llamas escapará.

El sonido estruendoso acompañado de un gran bullicio fue lo único que la despertó por completo haciéndola parar rápidamente y correr alejándose de ese lugar, sabia a lo que se estaban enfrentando, rastribulas; las mutaciones creadas por el capitolio. Observó como todo se iba volviendo borroso e irreal y seguido de la confusión vino el dolor de las picaduras acompañadas de las duras caídas, pero después de todos sus intentos por seguir avanzando, se quedó ahí, postrada sin poder hacer nada y esperando a que alguien llegara, pero lo único que presencio fue la muerte.

(…)

Los cañones sonaron y lo único que diviso fue un par de ojos azules, esos con los que se encontraba en las frías madrugadas, pero estos no le pertenecían a la persona que amaba, sino que el dueño era un bebe, pensó que ese era Cato de pequeño, aunque claramente tenia algunas facciones diferentes, escucho el sonido de una puerta corrediza y levanto su vista para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Cato y después la del pequeño que sonreía y jugueteaba con los negros cabellos de ella…La felicidad se empezó a transformar en el mismo infierno y en este se encontraba Tresh justo en frente de ella y con una piedra en su mano, después solo pudo empezar a gritar el nombre de Cato, con fuerza, con miedo, con desesperación y a todo esto sumado la tristeza.

(…)

No soportaba la idea de tener que seguir escuchando sus gritos, lo lastimaban a tal punto que salió disparado del refugio en donde se encontraba acompañado de Cato, el rubio al lado de ella; le había tomado cariño a la pelinegra tal vez más de lo que una vez le tuvo a Glimmer, y lo único que lo hacía estar seguro de ese sentimiento, era que solo podía pensar en ella y divagar en sus pensamientos sobre cada actitud y rasgo de la morena. Poco a poco los gritos cesaron y lo único que logro escuchar fueron débiles susurros a lo que decidió acercarse para saber sobre que hablaban.

¿Un niño? – escucho a voz del rubio que en estos momentos mostraban duda - ¿Cómo era?- agrego, a lo que la morena no dudo en contarle lo sucedido.

Sintió como una sonrisa se acercaba por su rostro, había decidido que aunque sus sentimientos hacia Clove lo hicieran actuar de un manera celosa, el aun así la quería, porque si ella estaba feliz, él lo estaría y aunque suene totalmente incoherente, lo aceptaba, porque la quería tal vez de una manera muy distinta a la de Cato.

(…)

Un niño…-susurro, nunca se había puesto en la situación de querer ser padre, pero la idea de tener a la pelinegra todos los días a su lado y de tener algo a lo que aferrarse y querer al igual que la amaba a ella era algo que inevitablemente adoraba, esto solo había sido una alucinación pero no descartaba la idea de que posiblemente podría ser padre, aunque claramente nunca podría estar con ella, puesto a que no podían existir dos ganadores, y aunque solo fueran alucinaciones no dejaría que ella muriera, porque sabía que si la veía morir, no sobreviviría; el dolor lo consumiría tal vez de la misma manera que consumió a su padre; la arrebatarían la juventud, el amor , le arrebatarían todas las emociones y por ultimo le arrebatarían la vida…

Si alguna vez pensó que ganar los juegos era su verdadero sueño, su meta; ahora estaba equivocado, podía entender a su padre, podía comprender que aunque trataras de convertir el corazón en piedra, siempre había ese sentimiento que te mata y que a la vez te da vida.

Y eso fue para lo que nunca lo entrenaron, nunca podría saber cómo dejar de sentir.

(…)

Dudo si había sido buena idea contarle al rubio sobre sus recientes alucinaciones, no quería darle falsas esperanzas, aunque en un principio al contarle, lo único que había sentido era pánico de no saber cómo reaccionaría el ojiazul, se levantó al escuchar unos ruidos en la parte de afuera decidiendo no cenar, porque sentía que vomitaría con tan solo ver la comida. Pensó en la manera en que podría morir, porque si alguna vez tuvo en claro que ganar seria su sueño hecho realidad, ahora lo veía como una lejana probabilidad, se daría el lujo de vivir cada momento como si fuera el último.

(…)

La explosión fue lo último que aseguro sus sospechas todo había sido una trampa, corrieron rápidamente a la cornucopia, cuando llegaron lo único con lo que se encontraron fue un montón de pedazos destruidos, lo que antes fueron medicinas, alimentos y algunas armas; ahora estaban destruidos, ahora eran nada.

La furia del rubio no dudo en desatarse y con esta cobrarse la vida del joven del distrito 3, a lo que sus otros aliados decidieron tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que el responsable ya habría muerto.

(…)

Ahora solo quedaban los dos, las reglas habían cambiado y ellos ya no tendrían en su mente la retorcida idea del sufrimiento, ahora la única idea que ocupaba su cabeza era de la manera adecuada de matar a la chica del distrito 12. De la forma que lamentara haberles robado la atención de algunos patrocinadores. En cierta forma sabía que las reglas se habían cambiado por ella, puesto que trataron y estaba segura de que lograron ocultar todo lo que en realidad sentían, era obvio que la mayoría de personas solo tenían los ojos puestos en el romance del distrito 12.

(…)

Los días habían pasado y sin embargo el nunca bajo la guardia, la sola idea de perderla lo volvía loco; ahora solo quedaban la chica pelirroja del distrito 5, la pareja del distrito 12, Tresh, Clove y el.

El silencio inundaba no solo por cólera, sino también por angustia; no imagino nunca un mundo sin ella, pues su vida sería un baladí; eran un enajenado complemento, pues los dos pensaban similar y actuaban de la misma manera, lo que hacía que las discusiones flotaran rápidamente, pero sabía que sin ella no sería nada, pues la pelinegra era la única capaz de ver como en verdad era, ella era la única capaz de comprenderlo y él era el único capaz de auscultar el alma de la pelinegra. Y con duda en sus palabras, acepto la propuesta de la pelinegra.

(…)

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y aun así no logro llegar a tiempo, la vio ahí tendida consumiéndose por la agonía, fue entonces cuando sintió como se destruía por dentro. Cayo rendido cerca del cuerpo de la pelinegra, susurrándole, aferrándose a la idea de que ella todavía podía permanecer a su lado.

Percibió como sus dieciséis años pasaron frente a sus ojos, para dejarla unos últimos minutos a solas con el dolor, y con la imagen de un Cato, que nunca conoció, ella había sido la única capaz de romper esa barrera de chico rudo que el formo, pero aun así nunca lo vio de esa manera, como si él fuera el que muriera en vez de ella. Y por una vez en la vida se atrevió a murmurar eso que se había transformado en una palabra marchita para ella, pero que en este momento no dudo en pronunciarla, aunque solo él la escuchara.

Tomo sus últimas fuerzas para pronunciarlas, pero antes de eso paso su débil mano por el rostro él, para por lo menos poderse llevar como último recuerdo sus ojos azules, su manera de actuar, su manera de ser y sobre todo, su manera de amarla.

Y lo hizo, de sus labios salió la palabra que nunca había murmurado, pero tenía que decirlas por lo menos antes de que muriera.

Te amo - Y aunque esa palabra era simple, para ellos era un, te esperaré, un siempre estaré contigo, y aunque no habría un felices para siempre, en esas palabras se encontraba un lo siento, pues ahora el continuaría solo.

Yo también te amo – susurro cerca de ella, lentamente se acercó y con cuidado, la besó, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se rompería; diviso como una sonrisa surco el rostro de la pelinegra, para después escuchar el sonido de un cañón. Y así la dejo ir, para que por una vez en la vida pudiera ser libre de las reglas de ese mundo abyecto en el que vivían.

(…)

El dolor lo mataba lentamente, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en ella; sus dieciocho años pasaron frente a él, y en la mayoría se encontraba ella, y en todos ellos era feliz. Si así era morir, lo aceptaba y esperaba que llegara su muerte. Había pasado tiempo y aun esperaba reunirse junto a ella, entonces por sus labios se acercó un _por favor,_ sintió el dolor de la flecha de la chica del distrito 12 y la luz escapo de sus ojos.

(…)

La vista era esplendida, se encontraba en el cenit del distrito dos y justo a su lado se encontraba Clove. Si este era un sueño apócrifo, era el mejor de toda su joven vida.


End file.
